


Winter Wonderland

by walkingmusical



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Christmas, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingmusical/pseuds/walkingmusical
Summary: Betty is heading home for the holidays, and wants to spend her last day in New York with Veronica. However, this ice skating date isn't exactly what she had in mind.--Written for Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020 - SF: Ice Skating
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020





	Winter Wonderland

Betty woke up with Veronica’s arm draped around her waist and couldn’t help but let a small smile curl on her lips. She had been dating Veronica for the past few months, and it was safe to say that she had never felt this enamoured with anyone before. Leaving Riverdale to attend NYU, where she could truly be herself, was by far the best decision she had ever made.

She rolled over on the dorm bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Veronica’s eyes fluttered open and fell onto the blonde before her lips let out a content hum.

“Good morning, Bettykins.” She murmured, before burying her head into her girlfriend’s shirt.

Betty brought her hand up to Veronica’s head and started to lace her fingers into her hair.

“Morning.” Betty responded, in her usual chipper tone.

Since she was going home for Christmas the next day, Betty was determined to spend the day with Veronica. She didn’t really have anything in mind, they could just cuddle all day, if that was Veronica’s wish. But she wanted to enjoy every second she had with the raven-haired beauty before she was forced to endure Christmas at the Cooper household.

“Do you have any plans today?” Betty asked, prompting Veronica to lift her head.

“Why?” The other girl asked, placing her hand on the pillow to hoist herself over the blonde. “Do you want to do anything special?”

Betty repositioned herself onto her back, so she could give her girlfriend the most adoring gaze.

“I just want to spend the day with you.” Betty said. “I’m going home tomorrow; we should spend some time together before I do.”

The expression on Veronica’s face softened at her girlfriend’s words, and her lips softly pressed against Betty’s.

“You know, I’ve been dying to take you ice skating in Central Park.” Veronica said, once she pulled away.

Betty felt her chest pound at the very thought of ice skating. She had never been before, and after watching Archie get roughed up playing Ice Hockey on Sweetwater River one Christmas, she wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of it.

“Ice skating?” She asked, feeling herself gulp after the words passed her lips.

“Yes.” Veronica responded. “Back when I thought my dad had morals, he used to take me every year. It was special, and I want someone new to share it with.”

How on earth could Betty say no to that? Veronica has had such a hard time since her father was sent to prison, and even though she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, Betty could tell that she missed him on some level. She wanted to be someone her girlfriend could lean on, even if they’ve only known each other for a few months.

“Okay!” Betty said. “Let’s go ice skating.”

The biggest grin appeared on Veronica’s face as she leaned down to press more gentle kisses on Betty’s lips, who brought her hand to her girlfriend’s cheek before softly returning those kisses.

“You’re going to love it.” Veronica mumbled against Betty’s lips, before pressing another kiss against them. Though Betty wasn’t too sure if she would.

***

Betty practically anticipated falling flat on her face once she got on the ice but opted not to tell Veronica unless she asked. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin their last day together before the holidays, especially when they were doing something so important to Veronica.

“What’s the matter, Betty?” Veronica asked, almost as if she was reading her girlfriend’s mind.

They were sitting together on a bench outside the rink in Central Park, putting on the ice sakes that they rented. Veronica’s skates were already securely placed on her feet, but Betty, for one reason or another, was still fumbling with the straps.

“I’ve never been ice skating before.” Betty confessed. “I watched my friend play hockey, back at home, when the river froze over one year, but that’s about it.”

Veronica blinked at that revelation.

“That doesn’t sound very safe.” She commented.

“It’s not. I love Archie but he is so reckless.” Betty said, letting out a soft chortle. “The ice didn’t break, thankfully, but he did fall a few times. He had to go to the emergency room.”

Veronica’s hand found Betty’s knee, and she gave it a gentle squeeze.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” She assured Betty, but the blonde firmly shook her head.

“No, no.” Betty assured her. “It’s important to you, so I _want_ to do it.”

That adorable grin appeared on Veronica’s face, yet again, which assured Betty that she was doing the right thing. The idea of getting on the ice may make her nervous, but it was something that she was more than willing to push through for her girlfriend.

“In that case, I will happily be your teacher.” Veronica teased, kneeling off the bench so she could secure Betty’s straps. The blonde brought her hands to her knees and accepted her girlfriend’s help. “You will be a pro by the time we get off the ice.”

While the offer didn’t exactly make Betty feel safe about ice skating, she couldn’t help but admire Veronica’s determination; it was one of her most attractive qualities. If Veronica thought that she could make Betty a pro-skater by the end of the day, she was willing to let her try.

“Let me just make sure these fit.” Veronica murmured. “We don’t want you hurting yourself out there.”

She pressed her thumb against her girlfriend’s toes, before glancing up.

“Can you move your toes?” She asked.

Betty attempted to wiggle her toes, but the skates didn’t offer her the room she needed to do so.

“No.” Betty responded, gently.

“Do they feel uncomfortable?” Veronica asked, to which Betty shook her head. “Good. Perfect fit!”

The raven-haired girl pulled herself up from the ground and held a hand out to Betty, which the blonde happily took before pulling herself up from the bench. She found herself grasping hold of Veronica’s shoulder as she tried to gain balance on the blades, her was heart pounding up to her throat at the very idea of walking in them.

“It’s okay, you can do this.” Veronica assured her, before guiding Betty over to the rink.

Biting her lip, Betty removed her hand from Veronica’s shoulder and allowed her girlfriend to take the lead.

Once they were on the ice, Veronica pulled her hand away from Betty’s and leaned on the edge of the rink. Betty followed suit and started scraping the blades across the ice while she tried to find her balance. It was safe to say that she had no idea what she was doing. Veronica really seemed to, though, judging by how quickly she let go of the wall and glided to her girlfriend’s side.

“Keep a hold of the edge and pull yourself across.” Veronica instructed. “Get comfortable with your skates.”

“Okay.” Betty breathed out, before she tightened her grip on the edge and started pulling herself forward.

“You can do it!” Veronica encouraged, slowly gliding alongside Betty.

The two of them made their way to the other end of the rink by the time Betty felt ready to move on. Veronica’s encouraging smile didn’t once leave her lips as they ventured on the ice.

“I think I got this, Ronnie.” Betty said, with a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

“I think so, too.” Veronica chirped, stopping beside Betty to place a kiss on her cheek. The blonde never failed to blush whenever she felt those lips press against her skin. Even the smallest affection from Veronica gave Betty butterflies. “Now, let’s try walking.”

Veronica took one of Betty’s hands, and gently pulled it from the edge to stretch her arm out.

“You’re going to want to bend your knees but keep your back straight.” Veronica instructed, yet again, to which Betty complied. It was certainly a weird position to stand in, but she did feel more secure. “Don’t look down, and don’t lean back. You’ll fall like that.”

Betty nodded her head and kept looking forward as she walked along the ice. This was still very terrifying to her, but she really felt like she was slowly getting a hang of it all.

“You’re a natural Bettykins.” Veronica cooed, as she glided alongside her girlfriend. Of course, Betty knew this was lie, but she appreciated the encouragement, nonetheless. “Ready to try gliding?”

“I guess so.” Betty responded. If Veronica thought she was ready, she was going to take her word for it. The last thing she wanted was to spend all day clinging to the ledge when she was supposed to give her girlfriend a fun day out.

“You need to push your toes forward like this.” Veronica explained, before pressing ahead of Betty a little bit to show her the gliding technique. She turned on her blades to face Betty and took a hold of the ledge. “Skate up to me.”

The blonde nodded her head, and lifted her hand from the ledge, but opted to keep it hovering just above. Her heart was pounding as she started to push her toes forward, but she slowly began to gain momentum and removed her hand from the ledge entirely.

“I’m doing it! I’m skating!” Betty said, gleefully.

Once Betty reached Veronica, she finally came to a halt and rested her hand on the ledge, again.

“I knew you could do it.” Veronica praised, placing both hands on Betty’s waist and pulling her down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Betty nuzzled her nose against Veronica’s, with a soft smile painted on her face.

“I shouldn’t have doubted myself.” Betty said, with a content hum.

Veronica eventually pulled away from Betty, as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

“Race you to the other side?” She teased, before pushing away from the ledge and gliding to the other end of the rink.

“Oh, you’re on Lodge!” Betty called out, as she pushed forward and tried to catch up with her girlfriend.

Just as Betty was gaining on Veronica, the raven-haired girl suddenly stumbled forward and landed flat on her face.

“Ronnie!” Betty gasped, before rushing up to Veronica and dropping to her knees, not even caring about the pain she felt as they hit the ice. “Ronnie, are you okay?”

Veronica let out a painful groan before lifting her head and pulling herself up. Blood was streaming out of her disfigured nose, and both eyes were bruised. The very sight of Veronica in any kind of pain made Betty’s heart break.

“My nose hurts.” Veronica blurted out, as she turned to face Betty. “How bad is it?”

“I think we need to get you to the emergency room.” Betty said, softly.

***

“It should mostly heal on its own.” The doctor informed Veronica. “But you’ll need surgery to straighten your nose once the swelling has gone down. I’ll get you booked in.”

Betty remained seated next to her girlfriend, keeping a tight hold of her hand. She was determined to give Veronica any kind of comfort she could provide, no matter how big or small.

“For what it’s worth, I think you look cute, even with a broken nose.” Betty teased, as she gently squeezed Veronica’s hand.

There was that adorable smile, again. Even with the black eyes and gauze pads fitted in her nostrils, Veronica Lodge was still the most beautiful woman in Betty’s eyes.

“Thank you, Bettykins.” Veronica chortled, glancing down to their hands briefly as the doctor made his way out of the room.

Once he was gone, Betty placed a gentle kiss on Veronica’s forehead. She couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with sheer compassion for her wounded girlfriend. Veronica had a soft smile on her lips, despite the ordeal she just went through, as Betty pulled her into her embrace.

“I’m sorry I ruined your last day in the city.” Veronica mumbled, as she buried her head into Betty’s chest.

“What?” Betty asked, slightly in shock by the statement. “You didn’t mean to fall over.”

“I know. But now we’re here instead of out doing things.” Veronica muttered into her girlfriend’s chest. “You deserved the best last day.”

Betty’s hand made its way up to Veronica’s head and her fingers tangled into her hair, her chin resting at the tip of her forehead.

“I’ll be back after Christmas. I’m not leaving forever.” Betty said, with a soft chortle. “And you’re more important than any day out in the city.”

Veronica didn’t say anything, she just affectionately nuzzled the crook of Betty’s neck.

“I love you, Ronnie.” Betty said, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s head. She wasn’t sure where those words came from, considering neither she nor Veronica said them before. But Betty decided that she meant it the moment they passed her lips.

“I love you, too.” Veronica mumbled back, before placing a soft kiss on Betty’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [walkingmusical](https://walkingmusical.tumblr.com/).  
> Riverdale Bingo: [riverdalebingo](https://riverdalebingo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
